


surreptitious

by morninglightning (halcyoneous)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Future Fic, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/morninglightning
Summary: (adj.) done secretly, without anyone seeing or knowingin which mayuzumi presented akashi with nothing for his university graduation, except that he didn't; he got to bring akashi to a point no one else knew he could reach.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Mayuzumi Chihiro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	surreptitious

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a fic in which nothing happened but then the porn took over. dom mayuzumi/sub akashi porn, to be exact. note that everything is 100% consensual, it's just sarcastic mayuzumi all over again.
> 
> haven't written anything nsfw or mayuaka in ages so I hope this makes sense somehow...

Just a bit over a month before, Akashi made a certain request for Mayuzumi over a call: “Mayuzumi _-san._ Come to my graduation on March 22nd, I’m mailing you the details later, but you should have known where it is held.” Just when he finished his coffee break and he was going to turn his computer back on instead, it struck him like a thunder on a cloudless day.

His initial reflex was to check the date on his calendar, to see what day it would take place at, since Akashi couldn’t have forgotten that he had become a full-fledged office worker. His concern was, “It’s on a Tuesday. Don’t think I could afford the leave for that.” Then it dawned on him that Akashi had just asked for him to become a companion on an oh-so-important life event, so his next question was, “I’m not a friend or a family, and you still ask me to come?” Since Mayuzumi did not remember being Akashi’s close companion during college, or being his trophy husband to be put out on display with full pride, the kinds of people you’d get to meet the most during such occasions.

It should have been flattering, receiving such an invitation firsthand, that’s what a lot of people that would kill to be in his place would have said if they ever had the means to know of this exchange; but at this rate, he saw the idea as nothing but annoying.

“You’re coming.”

From the certainty of Akashi’s words, Mayuzumi concluded that he’s not going to have any excuses to _not_ take that day off. Just like he wouldn’t forget that he provided funding for the company Mayuzumi worked at, and with that he’s having all the rights to pull the strings for everything from behind, for better or for worse, to make leaving look like nothing, though god knows how much the workload this department had on a daily basis.

“Only coming there and nothing else, or not at all,” Mayuzumi stated, emphasized that he didn’t have that kind of enthusiasm to skip work for personal reasons, or that kind of initiative to put extra effort for Akashi while they’re in front of over a thousand people.

“No one said you have to sit in the ceremony, if that made you feel better,” Akashi sneered at him, as if he could see the worst of his intentions, “But have some courtesy, won’t you. At least dress the part and come with something in hand. Don’t just show up like some creepy salaryman rushing out from work to pick up college girls.”

“Well, I’m not picking them up.” He’s also only two years above the graduating class, but that’s not relevant in this matter. “You, though, are asking for it.”

With the remark, and the implication that lies beneath, Mayuzumi stopped Akashi on his tracks, racked up a minute of silence that he would have hanged up on if not for the matter of pride. Of having driven Akashi Seijuurou into a state of speechlessness, heavy breaths across the line and spinning minds in the meantime, before he got the grip back on himself.

“So, I’m assuming you said yes…”

That’s quick enough, Mayuzumi noted both in relief and regret.

“Whatever. Excuse me, I gotta work.”

And since it’s one o’clock, and he had no time and no way to tell everything to the whole room if this call went on even longer, he hung up for real. If they noticed how the silent employee sitting in the corner opened his mouth and talked too much, they might have thought something strange had just happened. They never did, though, just like they never noticed anything about him or his space in the room.

* * *

Somehow, Akashi insisted on giving Mayuzumi daily reminders of the event. First, he was sneaking the topic through their conversations (that he just hummed over nonchalantly) and next through emails (that got marked as spam by the filter he set cleverly), until he realized that those were all being ignored. Then, sending a complete set of designer suits from top to toe, from a brand that looked like it could have cost Mayuzumi months of his pay, tailored to fit his exact measurements, straight to his apartment building.

It was not until he was planting the idea of wanting to have every last bit of fun in his own way—just for once, before he started becoming an adult with even more responsibilities to shoulder, as Akashi said; Mayuzumi was the only one who could help him on this, as he implied—on Mayuzumi's head that the deal was sealed.

So here he was. Going after notifying his boss that he’s taking a leave that was approved before he could even answer _‘What’s the business?’_ _('A function, but not a family function’_ would have been a pain in the ass to present as an explanation without sounding like a made-up excuse). Skipping the university-wide celebration, out of not wanting to feel overwhelmed. Abandoning the outerwear and only touching the shirt, slacks, and ties, out of not wanting to feel overdressed.

Then he’s doing the easiest thing ever: blending into the crowd of spectators. Passing through the sea of people dispersing towards the graduates’ respective ceremonies with their faculties. Following the directions to the auditorium reserved by the Faculty of Economics. Walking through the same way he followed himself as a rite of passage two years ago, though from a different route. It was one that made him wait outside until the procession ended as a visitor, instead of being awarded as the graduate himself or sitting inside to watch as an invited guest.

He was a bachelor of science, majoring in computer science to be exact, but he had blurry memories of his own graduation being held at the very same venue back then. Having the same magnitude of crowd from all departments, dominated by the same type of people—friends and colleagues, with the exception of some families from foreign countries and rural areas that thought this was also a field day for them.

But, this time around, it seemed grander than anything he could remember. The lines of wreaths and messages in front of the entrance alone were long, boasting all sorts of companies and groups you could imagine. From big corporates like the Akashi Group and government agencies, to prestigious student organizations and sports clubs, including the university student council and the national-winning varsity basketball team, which both Akashi had led at some point of his college life. This was not a one-man show, so it was only normal that other names would have also shown up in some other banners, but the five-character name did appear a lot of times among them.

And when he said _a lot,_ he meant it. It’s to an extent that, for a moment, Mayuzumi felt like he’s standing back at Rakuzan and not at their university building complex, having that name and that existence etched on his mind again like he owned everything on this very land, as if it hadn’t been more than enough for the past seven years.

Perhaps it’s because business school people tend to celebrate big, with all the cash they have on their hand. Or it’s just because Mayuzumi managed to pay more attention towards detail than he’d like to admit, than he did during _his own_ big day. Or it’s just because Akashi Seijuurou of all people was a graduate of this batch, and all the world, including Mayuzumi Chihiro against his own will, gravitated towards him in all aspects; so it’s only natural that they would commemorate him this much.

And since it was against his will, instead of taking a peek of the running event inside the hall, mingling with someone’s junior or senior for networking purposes, or buying last-minute gifts from one-day sellers popping out just like anyone else would, Mayuzumi’s standing still by himself. Playing whatever shitty game he had on his phone, leaning over a tree that grew behind the center of attraction. Which happened to be a cherry blossom tree, with its blooming petals falling over him in the most perfectly timed irony.

In no means that he was looking to reenact a clichéd scene underneath it, just because it’s someone’s graduation in spring.

The dead leaves of fall would fit them better. They’re dirts to be swept away as soon as they appear, a harsher reminder of how things would never last forever. No matter how Akashi won't let Mayuzumi associate such a meaningless thing with them, or their encounter, he’d rather have them hanging above him instead.

In no means that he was looking to be found by Akashi, if not for all the time and effort that he had wasted for this day alone.

Though Mayuzumi knew that those eyes, red and sharp as they were, would pinpoint this exact spot without fail, like his sorry presence was another prize to claim. That figure, well-built and sturdy yet still felt small next to him, would walk out of the procession and the people following just to approach Mayuzumi in hiding. Putting half of the bunch of flowers—received from classmates, teachers and unknown admirers—on the expanse of Mayuzumi’s empty hands as a greeting, filling his nose with a striking intensity of fragrance that made him want to throw up or throw them away.

Then only slightly bowing, saying, “Thank you for coming, Mayuzumi _-san,"_ all with the grace and politeness that defined the name and pride of the Akashi family. Taking everything as serious business while being as discreet and quiet as possible, to not draw attention from the others.

“Welcome, I guess? Congrats?” Mayuzumi replied, dry and sarcastic and head-on with no holds barred. It’s because he paid no mind with his words, but also because he had no idea what should have been said at a time and place like this. He had never faced any other situation in which he had to come all the way from home, which wasn’t even that far away, only to offer time and best regards for someone else.

Even between him and Akashi, and only between them, Mayuzumi had only been on the receiving end of things, twice. One time when he graduated from high school, and one time when he graduated from this university, both because Akashi was still a student of the same institution. Mayuzumi missed the time Akashi graduated from high school because he wasn’t in Kyoto, working on an internship in an Akashi Group subsidiary in Tokyo over the winter instead. In which even if he wanted to take leave for that, or for any other non-life-threatening reason, he could never—making the whole deal of a break on a full-time job at this very day even more of a shock for him.

It should have hit him by now, or only by now, the realization that Akashi wasn’t just being desperate or making a fuss when he asked Mayuzumi to visit him over at the college graduation. He was waiting for Mayuzumi to return the favor.

“Is there anything you would like to give to me?”

Twice as much, as a payback; not pronounced, but just as expected. Without consideration, or, instead, with special consideration of the fact that Akashi spotted nothing that could pass off as a token of appreciation on his line of sight, other than a slightly older man wearing his handpicked clothes. Which, once again, couldn’t even count as the bare minimum for someone who was so used with various forms of affection and luxury. Of course the illusion of all the flowers Mayuzumi held coming from him won’t be enough, Akashi’s not one to delude himself into believing something that insignificant.

Mayuzumi neither moved nor said anything. He managed to keep himself from slipping, both physically and verbally, from making himself look like the one who’s failing or forgetting.

In resignation, Akashi dropped another question, a stronger and more direct hint for him to just go on with whatever he had in mind, “Is there anywhere you would like to take me to?”

They went nowhere during Mayuzumi’s own graduation, since he sent Akashi off as soon as he received a greeting and an excessively expensive present, a steel analog watch he just happened to wear on his wrist now. But Mayuzumi had overseen and overheard enough stories, both real and fictional, to know that most people would hold their own after party somewhere after the formal affair ended, eating and drinking and indulging in the last of their youth before they had to become proper members of the society.

Knowing how student organizations and solidarities went, the student council and the basketball team and the Department of Management class and the social circle of huge conglomerates’ children and whatever else in between might have wanted to fight for the rights to have their ex-leader with them on their farewell parties. Yet Akashi himself skipped over everyone and every other opportunity and went straight to Mayuzumi, like he wanted to have this day for the two of them alone, out of the world’s reach.

And this was what he came for. Despite the impression of being averse towards everything around him, Mayuzumi endured this for the prospect of pleasure, the promise of reward for having put up with the most ridiculous and pretentious demands. He knew what he could expect from being too involved with Akashi, what would have entailed; more often than not complicated, but not without its own compensations.

“Home.” _Again._ If they needed to lay low for this long, Mayuzumi assumed there was a need for privacy. That, and the fact that he’s not a fan of going out to all the fancy places that he guessed Akashi would have had in mind.

Or not, since he supposed he didn’t hate spending time in the hotel suites they had rented a few times. But he won’t be caught dead suggesting that in public, even though it would have taken Akashi aback. It would have been amusing, indeed, but Mayuzumi couldn’t afford inflicting that much damage, so he shook off the thought before there was a chance to let it out. As his mind was set on producing a more practical solution for both of them, he added, “Yours or mine, you decide. If you want to get some food or drinks, just stop on the way, I guess.”

“Would have said mine if my father won’t insist on being there and throwing yet another dinner party. But you would hate it even more, don’t you, Mayuzumi _-s_ _an?”_ Akashi tilted his head in a way that both enticed and alarmed Mayuzumi.

“So yours is it. There’s no one there, at least.”

And he made his choice in hushed words, wrote some instructions in swift movements, _("Take us to Chihiro’s residence,”_ to the driver. _“Act like I’m present today while I have some affairs to take care of. Don’t answer their questions, just say it’s a top secret. And our farewell party will be held back until tomorrow, so I’m expecting everyone to attend it then. This is an order,”_ to the student council executives that used to serve under him) before he led Mayuzumi off to the parking lot, where he had a car and an assigned driver waiting for them.

It was surprisingly a quiet walk, as much as it was possible. Some people were calling Akashi’s name in hopes of giving him even more presents, in hopes of getting him to join in their next plans, which was just normal. But with how Mayuzumi was trailing Akashi a few steps behind, carrying over the gifts he couldn’t handle by himself, there’s no one who thought this occurrence was something out of the ordinary. Not even an eye batted towards him, like he was just a helping hand, another willing servant that Akashi somehow summoned to make his life easier and this was just another day in which everything went in the young master’s way; that’s under the impression that he wasn’t an invisible being in the first place.

It wasn’t half wrong—being invisible and _willing,_ only willing, since he’s not providing any kind of service in the first place, since everything was not as one-sided as they thought—but that thought made Mayuzumi want to laugh. Surely they did not know about him, did not know about them. And even if they do, their only guesses came from the distant past of high school basketball, the so-called miraculous generation and the second shadow that followed.

Surely they did not know that they never had a chance to take away Akashi from him today.

* * *

And most definitely, they did not know the way he charged towards Akashi as soon as they unlocked and entered the apartment unit, discarded every possession and packed the vacant front room with them. A bit, more like a lot, rushed and ruthless, with one of Mayuzumi’s arm darting just next to Akashi’s head and pinning the younger on the wall, the other shedding the black suit jacket and casting them aside in prompt movements. Ghosting air against Akashi’s neck and pecking on the smooth, pale skin as a means to test the waters, to set the pace, to set his claim.

“Mayuzumi _-san,"_ though Akashi’s voice hitched one note above his usual, it served as a warning rather than a plea, “Not enough,” which was reciprocated with licks along the chiseled jawline and sucks where it ended, harder as Mayuzumi went down. Until it reached a rate that it would draw a few faint gasps out from Akashi’s mouth, but never to bite and leave stinging marks; not at this place, not yet.

Mayuzumi stopped in the junction of his shoulder, inhaling the scent coming off from Akashi. The trace of floral bouquets mixed with signature musk and wood cologne, softer and more pleasant than the first time around, that made Akashi feel more delicate beneath him. It was only for a moment, though; for the very next thing, Akashi had started struggling to shake Mayuzumi off him, and himself off the weak restraint of the man slightly towering above him. Looking down while Mayuzumi still held his head down, lamenting the loss of warmth, as it seemed. Taunting him to do more, or else, to have nothing to do with him ever.

It was Akashi Seijuurou he’s dealing with, after all. Of course he won’t accept Mayuzumi showing obvious hints of inattention towards his needs and wants, or fixating on taking away things from him for one’s own desires without giving back. He had the full understanding of Mayuzumi’s interests and aims—of dragging him down from his high throne and out of his reality to one that would humble him—but it’s only given that he won’t surrender to such a cheap and underhanded tactic with ease either.

So Mayuzumi complied, out of the assumption that he won’t have anything taken away from himself. Pressing himself until he could enclose Akashi underneath him, not letting him escape any sooner. Gliding his hand on the lines of Akashi’s waist, feeling him up from the tight fit of the shirt until he ended at the leather belt holding up the dress pants.

Akashi started shifting closer, as if there was any semblance of distance between them, reacting towards the teasing motion and still demanding Mayuzumi to do more without vocalizing, as if he’s holding back so that he won’t be found getting wrecked on the wrong side of the town. Not that Mayuzumi minded the latter as he lowered his hands. One of them letting go of his lock and pushing back on Akashi's chest, the other hovering on Akashi's thighs and going up, stroking quivering skin and throbbing erection as he passed, before he could unbuckle the constricting trousers and briefs and shred them to the floor.

As Mayuzumi grasped on Akashi’s bare legs to part them, he could feel them shivering from the cold air, yielding to the lukewarm touch. All despite Akashi’s otherwise excellent self-control when he gazed ahead, meeting the gray eyes that gleamed in lust, issuing new orders from the corner of the room, "Tidy up my clothes and take me somewhere more proper. Prepare me."

There's no visible change in his face, no break in his voice except for the restrained moans on the back of his throat, drowned by the white noise that filled the air. Timed to the brushes on his inner thighs, the hands finding their way up, but coming from behind instead of the front like last time. Even when Mayuzumi ignored Akashi’s commands, except for the latter, as he barely slid a finger between—not yet entering or lubricating, only swiping through the sensitive spot in hopes of riling up the boy even more, but it also came to naught.

Akashi’s silence was more like the sea before a storm, and Mayuzumi was there to conquer, to best the last of his defenses, to not get swept away in the current like everyone who tried approaching him before.

“You can’t choose where to fall from. Stay put.”

So, instead of rewarding Akashi with what he wanted, Mayuzumi reprimanded him. Intimidating for once, he pulled out his own tie from his neck and circled it around Akashi’s wrists as a wordless threat _(_ " _If you ever moved as much as an inch from here, I’ll tie you up”)_.

There’s a peculiar sense of satisfaction, seeing how Akashi’s eyes widened over such a subtle gesture as he froze in place. How that was the most emotion he had shown to Mayuzumi alone this day, not counting the perpetual, serene smile he wore when he had to hear someone say congratulations to him, or when he had to address everyone in his valedictorian speech. How there was evident surprise in the look Akashi gave him, but no less intrigue in the parted lips, longing to plead for something without verbalizing anything at the end, despite the pause he could have used to explain things in specifics.

Still, there was no discomfort in his demeanor, so Mayuzumi took it as a sign to withdraw in quiet haste. Let Akashi deal with the temporary abandonment as he picked up the used clothes below and walked into his bedroom; which wasn’t any more proper than the living room. Since it only had a single _futon_ sprawled on the mat, and Mayuzumi refused to replace them with something more comfortable, even when Akashi insisted.

Akashi should have known better that it’s not enough comfort for a spoiled brat like him, Mayuzumi thought, as he stripped down to nothing. Folded every piece of formal wear, separated his own from the others, scorned at the striking choices of fashion that did not fit in with the rest of his closet as he arranged them in the remaining empty space. At the very least, they’re gone from his sight and from the bodies that would soon be colliding with each other.

The last thing he did before he went out from the room was to retrieve a bottle of lube and a pack of condom, hidden among his wardrobe. And the first thing he did after he returned to Akashi was to catch a glimpse of him, back leaning on the wall, stark naked with his last articles of clothing scattered under him, Mayuzumi’s necktie held tight between his fingers.

“This means I should tie you up.”

More confirming than guessing as Mayuzumi took back what was his own, as both of them knew they’re playing by the set rules. But with Akashi’s nature, it’s always a must to make sure he’s not changing his mind before Mayuzumi ever tries going further with him, provoking him with even the smallest flick of fingers or the softest caress of fabric. Or else, Akashi would turn against Mayuzumi and topple him like he did others—and no one who had been presented with such a chance to subdue such a man would want to be deemed unworthy of it before he had the taste of humiliation all over him.

“Yes, Chihiro.”

So far, though, he’s doing a decent job, as decent as this dirty deed could be. From the way his name rolled down from Akashi’s mouth, like he knew who the master of the time being was. The way Akashi’s arms raised up in the air and crossed against each other, like he presented himself as a gift, as if this play wasn’t his own handpicked present instead. And the way Akashi’s back arched and chest rose as Mayuzumi bound his hands together, like he invited Mayuzumi to take his whole being, here and now.

Mayuzumi thought of using ropes to create elaborate patterns, to carve lines and diamonds that would last for days on Akashi’s abdomen and back. But that would have to wait until next time, if there were to be any other time.

For now, Akashi wanted to be brought down by the sheer force of his will. Only confined as a consequence for his disobedience, as an illusion of a defeat for him to accept. And Mayuzumi had to settle with the red bruises made with his open-mouthed kisses across Akashi’s defined pecs and taut abs, and the faint red burns made by the necktie he secured tight around Akashi’s wrists—the latter would have been next to nothing if Akashi’s stubborn self wasn’t struggling against them, thinking he could break free from them since they’re just silk. But, at least, that was more than enough to raise questions if someone else were to notice them peeking under tomorrow’s long sleeved shirt.

A rush of power flowed through Mayuzumi as he stepped back and watched Akashi shake on every attempt to sit still and keep his legs snapped shut, heard Akashi whine on every attempt to bite back any sound or any urge to conquer. He’s losing his composure, slow and sure; what a sight for Mayuzumi to see from the sideline as he lathered his fingers with lube. So much that he couldn’t resist stroking his hardening dick before he unwrapped the condom and rolled it over his length.

When he had finished with his own preparation, Mayuzumi crept closer to Akashi once again, placing Akashi’s legs on each side of his waist before he inserted two digits into Akashi’s puckering hole with ease.

“How eager of you, Sei,” Mayuzumi said, praising and degrading at the same time as he felt Akashi’s hips bucking into his fingers, digging deeper to stretch and slick Akashi’s insides. He stopped for a while, hesitated whether to punish Akashi or to just let him be, but Mayuzumi figured out that he’s enjoying the mess he made, and he’s only going to make it even worse than before.

“Not at all, _ah,_ I just—”

Akashi might have denied it as he struggled to match Mayuzumi’s quickening pace, but he no longer had the sense of reason or retaliation once he felt teasing presses at his prostate. He no longer had the words to refute that statement once he was drowning in the slight yet shuddering pleasure. He gave up entirely once Mayuzumi hit the same spot over and over again, drawing him in even further, only to leave him hanging once those fingers were pulled out.

“Yet you want me to destroy you so bad.”

Mayuzumi told nothing but the truth, as he had put Akashi down so low, made him so desperate that he would lay himself down without much of anything to lean on, open and empty and ready to receive as much as his body can take. So weak that he would confess the darkest of his dreams and wishes, honest and uninhibited, using as few words as he could to say them,

“Yes, I do.”

And once he was done admiring the pathetic state Akashi was in—face flushed and eyes hazed and lips pursed together as hard as he could, as he tried to stop any possible noise from spilling out after having such an answer coaxed out of him—Mayuzumi started making his advances. Lifting Akashi’s legs above his shoulders so he could have better access, sliding his cock inside Akashi as soon as he could find an opening. Adjusting to the overwhelming heat that surrounded him, attempted to keep his focus as he fitted more and more of his length in.

There was a shift of angle from below Mayuzumi, a few sway of Akashi’s hips that he shouldn’t have let slip away, a search for something more when he’s already given so much. And while Mayuzumi had to admit that he might have used up too much time playing around, savoring every bit of Akashi that he hadn’t tasted in forever, it’s well justified. It’s all up to him: the torture he put Akashi through, the delayed gratification that had the great Akashi gaping his mouth and spelling, _"Chi, hi, ro,”_ without any sound other than his heaved breaths.

As if he’s showing mercy, as if he’s answering that call, Mayuzumi came at him with full force. Though it’s more impatience than anything when he held Akashi in his place with angry grips on the curve of his hips. It’s more indulgence than anything when he reminded Akashi who’s in control with charged thrusts on the cleft of his ass.

It’s unlike Mayuzumi to put this much strength in his movement, to go this far for someone else, much less to touch the deepest parts of them with this much intent. But he’d do anything to take Akashi apart with his own hands, to take him in his own pace, and to leave an impression strong enough to make him come back for more.

Even more when Akashi’s trembling upon the relentless assault, reacting on the way Mayuzumi sunk in him and pushed against the spot that made him tighten around the older.

Even more when Mayuzumi's coming into the realization that he’s getting closer to the end of their play, with every step towards Akashi’s complete unraveling under him, he could have been running out of time and chance without him knowing. Akashi might have decided to not mess with him anymore once they're done with this.

And while he would record the impression of this moment on his mind—like he would every other time, so that he would be left with enough obscene images to fuel the loneliest of his nights—he would also draw out this game for as long as he could. Since yearning to hold Akashi wasn’t half as good as having the boy itself in flesh and bones, and Mayuzumi just wasn't above greed. He won’t just let go of Akashi and let him live in a picture-perfect pretense, or worse, let another person stand in his place, knowing how Akashi could have everything served in a platter and he could just pick from anyone who would gladly offer themselves to him.

How would it even be possible for Mayuzumi to imagine that when he had Akashi’s legs snaking around his neck and clenching him tighter than the bounds that held his own hands? When it's as if Akashi was insisting Mayuzumi to strike inside him as many times as he could, bringing him back to the current reality. The one in which Mayuzumi was still holding Akashi in his arms, in which Akashi was still not submitting to Mayuzumi in its entirety, even when he’s writhing under him.

It should have been a high honor, to be wanted by someone to this extent. Yet it felt like disgrace for him to have Akashi show his wanting the way he did.

“All of this and you still don’t know where you stand now, Seijuurou?”

Mayuzumi hissed, sparing no time for Akashi to answer his rhetorical question. As he had moved to corner Akashi and take him down further, undoing the lock of his legs so that they laid on his back, bending them to his whim. As he realigned, pulling out only to shove himself in again, giving Akashi agonizing pain though the pleasure was there as well, coursing through every nerve in Akashi’s body. As he repeated the routine a few times before Akashi crumbled against him, calling his name like a chant as he climaxed all over his own stomach.

Akashi had become so spent, so lost in the lustful act that he couldn’t pick himself up soon enough, couldn’t even form a proper word to talk back to Mayuzumi. Not when he was being brought down to completion earlier, and especially not now, when he was being used by the other man to chase his own peak. Mayuzumi went slower as he’s sheathing himself in Akashi, giving him what he used to wish for before; but, if anything, it just made things even worse for him. His sight even less clear, his moans even less contained, his senses even less reliable that he was unable to realize that Mayuzumi had managed to untie the restraints on his wrists.

But it’s all much better than any declaration of love that Mayuzumi would not even dream of, or any other display of submission that Akashi would not allow himself to show. And Mayuzumi couldn’t have asked for more in this respect. What he could do was to finish himself with Akashi’s heat surrounding him, emptying his load inside the condom with a low growl.

And this was supposed to be the point in which Mayuzumi retracted himself and left Akashi alone, but he sure did take his time with his last touches. Waiting for a sign from Akashi to stop, anticipating a warning that didn’t come. Mayuzumi would have thought he had gone too far, but the way Akashi reached his arm towards Mayuzumi and tried to seize him—laid hands on the expanse of skin he hadn’t been able to touch before, clawed on the bare back he hadn’t marked at all before—might have said otherwise.

Except that it’s too weak of a claim for Akashi and too out of the blue. Mayuzumi would have bought it if it at least scraped him off, but he barely felt the nails scratching his back.

Like this, Akashi’s still affected by his orgasm, and he’s not going to like it once he regains his consciousness, Mayuzumi told himself as he slid out, discarded the used rubber, and stepped out of the living room. As he spared a final glance on Akashi, whose eyes glinted dangerously when he said, “Don’t you dare leave me like this,” though his voice was strained from all the whining before. Whose body was splayed on the floor and stained with sweat and filth, only to rise up from the ground to trail Mayuzumi's movements, only to fall back from the daze and fail to chase Mayuzumi down to his bedroom.

Still, Akashi knew that Mayuzumi must have tidied himself and prepared some things that would be needed for the aftercare. Fresh clothes, clean towels and a bottle of water would be there on his hand, and he wouldn’t dare to leave Akashi alone, even without his empty-sounding threat before. Not before laying him on the worn-out couch and giving him the means and the time to recover.

What he did not know was the way Mayuzumi would treat him, gentle like never before, only to trick him into a question of their future. One that did not tie them down together, but provided them a place and a chance to come back to each other each time they needed to become something else; one that remained unchanged.

**Author's Note:**

> /hides and runs but tell me your thoughts about this if you don't mind


End file.
